


solarity

by booboolius



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, More tags to be added, standard high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: athletes are so dumb?





	solarity

**Author's Note:**

> track&field au cause thats the only sport i know anything about  
> i would die for mars/jupiter

The job of athletic nurse aid was a predominantly female one, and that fact alone was what initially attracted Jupiter. She had always been somewhat interested in a medical career and she figured this would be a good way to gain some experience. Several weeks into football season, however, she realized the job was hardly medical. More of her time was spent lugging ice water and empty bottles on the back of the athletic nurse’s cart and traveling back and forth between the outdoor fields and swampy gyms than actually patching up injuries. Occasionally in the late spring and early fall, when it was still hot outside, Jupiter and the few other volunteers would sell off-brand Otter Pops to athletes and other students who bothered to stay on campus after school.

Football season was always busy, Jupiter had noticed, both on the field and in the athletic office. Boys and girls flooded in almost nonstop; boys for tape and painkillers and ice baths, girls for volunteer opportunities. Very seldom would the latter remain beyond the season, however, as the majority used the job as an opportunity to flirt with select football players. The boys—like most athletes—were sweaty and rowdy and careless; Jupiter didn’t see the appeal.

But football season came and went, and with it, most of the volunteers. In rolled the winter, and spring not long after. This was arguably the busiest athletic season of the school year and yet athletes seldom crossed those doors. So, when that runner waltzed into the sports med office on that fateful afternoon, all two sports med nurses were shocked.

Prior to that, Jupiter had been working through a seemingly endless set of questions for her chemistry lab. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Saturn the Freshman, tapping away at his phone. Saturn was the only other sports med aid who remained after football season. He was short and annoying, and he didn’t do his job nearly as well as Jupiter; but, as his title suggested, he was a freshman, so that was to be expected.

Jupiter jumped at the sound of the door opening, but did not look up until she was finished answering the question she was on. Meanwhile, she observed the athlete out of her peripheral. Her messy red hair contrasted greatly with the loose off-white t-shirt and black exercise shorts that she was wearing. She was somewhat tall, and had it not been for her limp she might’ve stood even taller.

“Hey, uh, Coach sent me down to see Cheren for some tape for shin splints. Is he here?”

Without moving or looking up from his phone, Saturn shook his head, “Uh nah I think he’s doin’ something in the volleyball courts though. Sorry.”

Finally setting her pen down onto her notebook, Jupiter gestured to one of many cushioned platforms and replied, “Come up here and I’ll put some tape on you.”

The athlete nodded, “Alright, cool,” before limping over to and hoisting herself on top of the platform. She swung her legs back and forth as she watched Jupiter sift through a drawer for the tape. “So how long have you been doing this?”

“Since freshman year,” she answered. Jupiter grabbed the first roll of tape she could get her hands on and closed the drawer; it was purple. “Easy way to get hours for Key Club and all that. Plus, athletes are always carelessly getting hurt so there’s always going to be a demand for volunteers in here.” 

“Mhmm,” she hummed, seemingly disinterested. She watched as Jupiter dragged a stool across the tile and positioned herself right in front of her dangling legs. Leaning down and patting her shins, the redhead said, “It hurts right here.”

Jupiter unrolled a long strip of the sports tape and tore it neatly with her fingers. She brought one end up far above her alleged source of pain and pressed it against her skin, then firmly ran her hand down the rest of the tape.

As she tore off another smaller piece of tape, the athlete said, “So, uh, is this was you do in your free time?”

Jupiter paused and glared up at her. “Huh?” she replied, perhaps too quickly.

“I mean—” she shifted slightly, accidentally kicking Jupiter’s elbow. “Nevermind, I guess that was a dumb question.”

Dusting the dirt off her arm, she fastened the final piece of tape over the first one. “That was a dumb question,” she repeated, patting it down for good measure. “Of course I do other things in my free time. Who do you think I am?”

She shifted again, careful not to swing her legs in unison. “You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Rolling her eyes, Jupiter stood up and walked to the tape drawer. She could hear the slight thump of the redhead sliding herself off the platform and onto the tile. “You actually look like the type who would do math in your free time.”

“Yeah?” Jupiter scowled, then squeezed the roll of tape tightly before dropping it into the drawer and slamming it shut. “I bet you eat raw meat or do some other dumb athlete shit for fun”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve done that before, so I guess you’re spot-on.”

“Excuse me?”

“Anyway,” she continued, untying her shoelaces, “you sure do hate athletes for someone who, like, exclusively caters to them.” Laces tighter than before, she rose to her feet and limped over to the door. Pushing into the handle, she turned her head back slightly. “I’m Mars by the way.”

“Great,” said Jupiter, rolling her eyes, “I didn’t ask.” Mars had left before she could finish. She remained on the stool for a moment before getting up and returning to her homework. Pen in hand, Jupiter stared blankly at the paper. No matter how many times she read the question, she just couldn’t wrap her brain around it.

Without looking up from his phone, Saturn asked, “So what was that all about?”

Almost too quickly she shrugged, slamming her notebook shut again. “Who knows,” she replied, digging through her backpack for her phone.

He swiveled in place a bit. “But you’re usually so, like...quiet. I think this is the most I’ve seen you talk all this year.”

Jupiter didn’t reply, only focused on fishing her phone out of her backpack. Hopefully she would be able to finish her homework sometime that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to be added eventually but who knows how long it'll take for me to churn it out the next one  
> anyway thabks for readin this and stay tuned


End file.
